Kitty Girl
by purplecat41877
Summary: Mikey and Donny come across a young girl that recently moved into the sewers and end up dealing with a difficult situation.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine. Please do not sue and no flames.

Chloe and her grandparents are mine, though. As 999999999 suggested in a review of "The Big Surprise", I named one of the kittens Theo.

**Kitty Girl**

Mikey was sitting on his bed petting his kitten Klunk who was curled up in his lap and sleeping. Klunk was purring happily.

Just then, there was a knock. Mikey looked to see Donny standing there.

"Ready to go, Mikey?"

"As soon I put Klunk in his bed."

"I'll be in the lab."

"I'll meet you there."

Donny walked away. Mikey got off the bed, put Klunk in his bed, pet Klunk, and left the room.

* * *

Up in April's apartment, Casey and April were sitting on the sofa and kissing. Leo and Raph entered the room with some pizza and a six pack of soda and put it on the table.

"Dinner is served," Leo said and then Casey and April stopped kissing.

"I'm impressed," April said, looking at the pizza.

"We just put it in the oven and set the timer," Raph said.

"I'm starving," Casey said.

April got four plates, put a slice on each plate, and handed them out. All of them got a soda and then started eating.

Leo and Raph ate their pizza while chatting with each other. Casey and April stared into each other's eyes while eating their slices.

"They look like they're in love," Raph said.

"I agree," Leo said.

"I'm glad things worked out the way they did."

"That's something I can agree on."

A few weeks ago, Raph had a problem with Casey going out with April all the time and took it out on his brothers. Eventually, everything got worked out.

* * *

In the sewers, Mikey played with the mother cat and kittens while Donny fed them and gave them water. Both turtles heard the sound of footsteps and looked to see a little girl heading towards them.

"What's a little girl doing in the sewers?" Mikey asked.

"I have no clue," Donny replied.

Just then, the little girl reached the room with the mother cat and kittens. She started playing with one of the gray kittens.

Mikey and Donny went over to the girl and introduced themselves. The little girl introduced herself as Chloe Calls.

"How old are you, Chloe?" Mikey asked.

"I'm eight," Chloe said. "What about the two of you?"

"Fifteen," Donny replied.

"What are you doing down here?" Mikey asked.

"The apartment that I lived in with my parents caught on fire," Chloe replied.

"How did you escape?" Donny asked.

"I used the fire escape," Chloe explained.

"Did your parents survive?" Mikey asked.

"I'm not sure," Chloe replied.

"Why don't you come with us and I'll try to find out what happened to your parents?" Donny offered.

Chloe ran over to Donny and leaped into his arms. Donny returned the gesture and Mikey threw his arms around both of them.

"Could I have one of the kittens?" Chloe asked when the three of them broke apart.

"Sure," Donny said and Chloe selected one of the gray kittens.

"I think I'll name him Theo," Chloe decided.

"Cool name!" Mikey exclaimed.

Chloe picked up the gray kitten. Then she followed Mikey and Donny through the sewers.

* * *

Up on the surface, Leo and Raph were jumping from rooftop to rooftop. They were trying to race each other home.

They managed to get home at the same time. They were surprised to see a little girl along with a gray kitten sleeping on the couch.

Raph headed for Mikey's room. Leo headed for Donny's lab.

* * *

Mikey was laying on his bed petting Klunk who was laying on him. Just then, Raph appeared in the doorway.

"What's up, Raph?"

"Any reason why there's a girl on our couch?"

"Donny and I found her near the mother cat and kittens."

"Why didn't you two take her home?"

"Her apartment caught on fire and she escaped using the fire escape."

"What about her parents?"

"Donny's trying to find out if they're still alive or not."

"What about the gray kitten?"

"She wanted to keep him so Donny and I let her."

"Whatever."

Klunk got off of Mikey and headed for his bed. Mikey sat up on the bed. Raph came over and sat on the bed next to Mikey. The two turtles talked for a while.

* * *

Leo found Donny in the lab looking up something on the computer. Leo went over to Donny and gently placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Leo, did you need something?"

"Do you know anything about a girl with a gray kitten sleeping on our couch?"

"That's Chloe. Her apartment caught on fire. I'm trying to find out if her parents survived."

"Good luck."

"I'll need it."

"I'm going to bed now."

"Good night."

"Night."

Leo left the lab and Donny went back to what he was working on. A few minutes later, he found out that Chloe's parents had died in the fire but she had grandparents that lived nearby.

Donny had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. Then he left the lab to give Chloe the news.

* * *

Chloe felt a hand on her shoulder. She woke up to find Donny standing there.

"Find out anything?" Chloe asked.

"I have some bad news," Donny said.

"My parents didn't survive?"

"They didn't but I did find some good news."

"What is it?"

"It turns out that you have grandparents in the area."

"You think I'd be able to live with them?"

"As long as they're OK with it."

"What about the mother cat and kittens?"

"What about them?"

"When are you and Mikey going to find homes for them?"

"We haven't even talked about that."

"They'd probably be much happier."

"I'm going to bed now."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Donny tucked Chloe in. Chloe fell asleep while Donny walked away.

Donny felt a lump in his throat and swallowed. As much as it hurt, Chloe was right about the mother cat and kittens.

Donny got into his bed. Then he fell asleep.

* * *

The following day, Chloe, Mikey, and Donny were spending time with the kittens. Mikey noticed that something was off and decided to ask Donny about it.

"Donny, what's going on?"

"Mikey, we need to talk."

Mikey nodded and stood up. He followed Donny through a tunnel leading to an empty room.

Mikey wondered what was going on. He had a feeling that he was about to get some bad news.

Donny put a hand on Mikey's shoulder and gently explained what Chloe had told him last night. As Mikey thought, the news wasn't good. Mikey fell into Donny's arms and broke down completely. Donny wrapped his arms around Mikey, rubbing his shell, and rocking him back and forth.

* * *

Leo and Raph were walking through the sewers. They decided to go see the mother cat and kittens that Mikey and Donny kept talking about.

"Leo, are we going the right way?"

"Raph, we're going the way that Master Splinter said we should go."

"He also knows about the mother cat and kittens?"

"Along with April and Casey."

"Would that be why they've been bringing cat food to the lair?"

"Yes."

A few minutes later, Leo and Raph arrived at their destination. They saw Donny holding Mikey who was bawling his eyes out and rushed over to them.

Raph put a hand on Mikey's shoulder and Mikey let go of Donny and fell into Raph's arms. Leo and Donny headed for the tunnel that led to the room with the mother cat and kittens.

* * *

In the tunnel, Leo asked Donny what was going on. Donny explained the situation while trying to stay in control.

"Donny, you're doing the right thing."

"I know but it's not easy."

"Sensei has often told us that the right decision is not always the easy one."

"Obviously."

"I'm proud of you for doing the right thing."

"Thanks."

Leo pulled Donny into his arms. Donny wrapped his arms around Leo and the floodgates opened.

* * *

Later on, the turtles and Chloe were playing with the mother cat and kittens. Everyone was having a great time.

"I'm ready to see my grandparents," Chloe announced.

"OK, we'll take you there," Leo agreed.

The turtles and Chloe cleaned up the area. Then they left the area.

* * *

Later on, Chloe and the turtles arrived at Chloe's grandparents' house. Chloe told her grandparents what had been going on the past few days.

"We have extra room here that we can use as a kitty shelter," Grandma said.

"Plus it'll keep us going," Grandpa said.

"I'll even help out," Chloe volunteered.

"You can move into the guest room," Grandma said.

"Welcome to your new home," Grandpa said.

"Thanks," Chloe said and then the turtles left.

* * *

Later on that night, the turtles were watching an action movie. They decided to have a campout.

After the movie was over and taken out of the DVD player, the turtles got themselves ready for bed. They got out the large blanket, laid on the floor, and covered themselves with it. Mikey and Donny were in the middle and Leo was next to Donny and Raph next to Mikey. The turtles snuggled up together and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
